when you walk through the door
by sing a battle song
Summary: adam is a lonely teenager who still has a imaginary friend then one day a new student named tommy joe ratliff comes into the picture will he change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it. Sadly I don't own either Adam or Tommy and I saddens me everyday but I do own everyone else. Plz review!**

**I was a lonely kid as you can say. I had no friends at all. They made fun of me especially in middle school when I found out I was gay. So, I had an imaginary friend. I named him Tommy. Omg he is the best I mean he listens to me and he played with me everyday. So, today is when I need him the most . It was my first day of being a senior. I could hear my alarm going off. I groaned, rolled over and turned it off. I could hear my mom yelling at me to get up. I yelled at her back from the bathroom saying "I am I'm going to take a shower right now". so, then I got out put my clothes and my makeup on, then I grabbed my backpack, my ipod and went downstairs where I saw my mom running around looking for something.**

"**Adam sweetie, have you seen my keys. "yeah there in the bowl on the counter". " are you freaking kidding me thanks hon. have a good day at school". she kisses me on the forehead and leaves. I sigh, put my stuff down then pour myself a bowl of cereal. I eat it then I leave practically jogging I'm almost late. When I get there I accidentally run into Toby the dick who makes fun of me. "hey fag watch where your going next time". "sorry" I mumbled. The bus finally comes and I get on it and go to the back but before I get to my favorite spot I see a foot go into the aisle and trip me.**

**I fell hard face first. It turned out to be Hannah the school slut. She was pack leader of the popular. She would just about fuck anything thing that moves. There was her posse majesty misty and loreena (****I just had to add me and my friends lol). ****they threw bananas at me and started laughing their asses off. I growled, sat down in my seat and didn't turn my ipod on just yet. I needed to talk to Tommy. so, i did I asked him, " did you see what they did Tommy". I heard him reply with his sweet angelic voice "yes Adam I did and I'm so sorry". He kissed me then vanished because majesty said " oh look at Adam making out and talking to himself haha". I scooted down in my seat and put my headphones in my ears. We finally got to school and I immediately go to my locker and put my ipod in their and grabbed my math book and headed off to math. In the process of strutting off to math I get pushed down and my stuff goes flying everywhere and of course it's now misty this time laughing so hard she's red. I growled again grabbing my stuff and continuing off to math. I enter and take my seat in the back row where nobody else is, then my teacher Mr. Hibbard says those words " class we have a new student today his name is Tommy Joe Ratliff**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm finally posting the second chapter after like forever and I'm really sorry about that well, I don't own either Adam or Tommy but oh I will one day * evil laugh* but I do own the other characters so please enjoy!**

He was standing at the front of the classroom. Tommy had blonde hair styled in a kick ass way half his hair shaved and the other side had the long blonde locks. He also had these beautiful big brown eyes and big kissable lips. I could stare and kiss them all day long. I heard Mr. Hibbard say "go ahead and sit next to Adam in the back" then he returned to the lesson. I see him walking down the aisle coming to the seat next to me. I get a little to excited number one someone is finally coming to sit down next to me and not get disgusted and number two he was fucking hot I mean c'mon.

So your Adam its very nice to meet you. His beautiful voice breaks me out of my trance. "Huh oh yeah you too sorry I was kinda staring off into space. He laughs " that's ok totally understandable". "yeah so where did you move here from" I ask, curious. "well, I moved here from Arizona my mom got a new job as a nurse out here so she made me move out I mean its nice and all but its not home you know. "oh yeah I totally hear you man" I answered looking at him and blushing a little.

He's about to reply when Mr. Hibbard interrupts us. "boys is there anything in your conversation that you would like to share with the class. We replied at the same time " no Mr. Hibbard". "good" and he returns back to the lesson again. Without looking at him I say "we'll continue our conversation at lunch okay" he replies "sounds awesome dude" I smile a little smile and say "good" . then I see Hannah whispering to majesty obviously she sits in front of me and probably heard the whole conversation. I can they both have devious smiles on their faces which gets me very nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to put up the third chapter today because whoever out there is reading probably wants it since I just let it sit their and collect dust so again I don't own either Adam or Tommy but I will one day *Even eviler laugh* but I do own everyone else. Enjoy!**

A few hours later it became lunch time. Tommy and I were standing in line together talking and laughing about random stuff. I don't remember being this happy in like forever it felt good. We finally got our food and were about to sit down when all of a sudden Hannah is standing in front of me with her hand under my tray and flipping it. I had food all over my face and she said oops in that bitchy innocent way. I ran off to the bathrooms crying I could hear Hannah and her posse laughing and high fiving. I went into stall and slammed it. I slid down the wall and started crying even harder.

I guess I was crying so loud that I didn't even hear Tommy enter. "Adam you in here dude". "GO AWAY I DON'T WANT YOU SEEIN ME LIKE THIS"! I replied shouting at him. "Adam hun, its okay everything will be okay trust me . "How do you know huh I said the venom dripping in my voice.

"Have you been made fun of by the same fucking people for the past seven years huh, have you I don't think so"! I snapped a new fresh batch of tears welling in my eyes just waiting to come out. I started to cry again then all of a sudden I heard a paper towel get ripped and the sink turn on then stall doors being flung open. He finally found me in the second to the last stall. He kneeled down he started wiping my face. I whimpered a little. "Shh Adam its ok I'm very sorry to here about them making fun of you for that long I guess at my old school no one really cared about it so I'm not used to it forgive me"? he says with a little smile. "yeah I forgive you Tommy" "Awesome thanks Adam". he says then finishes cleaning my face. "Welcome". It all of a sudden got silent an awkward silence. I decided to break it by leaning in a capturing his lips in sweet, passionate kiss. He's a little shocked at first, but then he kisses me back. We both pull away and you could hear the light smack of our lips. He's blushing big time. "you know you look very cute when you blush". I say while brushing my finger tips across his cheek. "You really think so" he asks getting as red as a cherry. "of course " I give him a light peck on the lips and get up and leave the bathroom.

**I just wanna say in real life I'm not really as mean as I portray in the story I just thought it would fit cause when I need to be a bitch I will be one. So just thought I'd clear the air on that so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized a mistake in my story Adam's imaginary friend wasn't supposed to be named Tommy. I meant to name it Elizabeth and be a chick not a guy so now that that's cleared up lets continue with the story I don't own Adam or Tommy but I will one day I own everyone else though.**

It was now finally the end of school. Today had to be the most worst/best day ever. Best because I met Tommy. God, I'm like a school girl when it comes to him. The worst because of what Hannah and her posse did. One day I will get revenge on her you just watch. I'm just going to pack up my things, go home, and talk to Lizzie. So, I'm packing up my things when suddenly Tommy comes up to me. "uh hey Adam?" "yes, how may I help you" I said sounding like one of those people who work at the front desk at a department store.

"do you have a cell phone you know so we can text and like call each other?" he was blushing again. How cute! "of course I do here you give me yours and I'll put my number in and I'll give you mine to put yours in" so we switched phones, activated each others numbers and left. He ended up putting Tommy =D in my phone. could he get any cuter! So I got home and entered kicking of my boots and throwing down my backpack grabbed a water bottle then went upstairs. I sat down and all of a sudden Lizzie appeared on my bed eating an apple. "so" she said with her mouth full of apple. "how was school dude". it was… ugh It sucked but was awesome both at the same time. "please explain" while coming to sit down next to me. "well" then I ended up telling her everything. She gave me a hug and said "oh Addie I am so sorry about what Hannah did to you but hey I'm proud of you meeting Tommy he sounds like a really awesome guy". "he totally is but also very gooooorgeous" I said drawing out the gorgeous. We giggled a little and then ended up talking for a while. After a while I heard a car door slam signaling my mom was home. "well looks like I got to run Addie". I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then she vanished. I walked downstairs to greet my mother "so how was school today honey". "ehh it was ok I guess" smirking a little


	5. Chapter 5

*******Blows dust off story* Whoa surprise surprise I'm back with a new**_** chapter of my story yay! I really do hope you enjoy after all the waiting I made you do haha! well anway on with the chapter!**_

A few months have passed since Tommy and I have met. We got along so well had some of the same interests and everything! He has come over for dinner a couple times and my mom loves him! So, after a pep talk with lizzie and calming the nerves I decided to ask him out! Oh god do I hope he says yes! If there was anyone in the world who I wanted my first boyfriend to be it was him. It's a wednesday and I wake up as giddy as ever. I get myself ready and bounce down the steps. "Oh my adam what has gotten into you!" My mom says while handing me a bowl of cereal

"Today's the day where I ask Tommy out to be my boyfriend!" I reply giddily taking a bite of cereal. "Aww sweetie well good luck ok I hope he says yes!" She says while kissing me on the cheek" "Thanks mom I'm gonna need it well I'll see you when I get home bye!" I reply as I run out the door. I get to the school about 20 minutes later not taking the bus because I'm not in the mood to deal with bitches right now.

Once I get there I notice Tommy at the usual spot we meet at in the morning. I rush over there with a big cheesy grin on my face. "Hey Adam what's gotten into you this morning you're awfully cheery." He says with a look of confusion on his face and laughing that amazing chuckle I have grown fond of. "Oh I just have a question to ask you umm will you..." I manage to get those words out before the bell rings. Dammit. "Hey well you can ask me at lunch ok bye!" He replies while running off to first period. I scurry along also. A few long nail biting hours have passed and Its finally lunch! Thank god. I impatiently wait to get my food wanting to hurry to get to my boyfriend (hopefully!)

I look around the cafeteria and notice that the queen bitches are'nt here. Holy crap could this day get any better!? I finally get my food and hurry off to the table Tommy and I usually sit at. "There you are!" He says with a mouth full of sandwich. "Ugh don't talk with your mouth full." I reply chuckling lightly. "So what was it you were trying to ask me this morning before we were oh so rudely interrupted." I smile " Well I was hoping we could go somewhere a little more private to talk about it." He had a look of suspicion his face "Oh ok of course." We go out side to a nice secluded space behind the school. "So Tommy I would love to know if you would umm go out with me?" I say feeling a lot more nervous now. Tommy replies "Well I umm...

_**Dun dun dunnnnn! Haha arent I evil leaving a cliffhanger. I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm back! With the story continuing on there will be some changes like names and characters and stuff because I started this story and I didn't really understand the fanfiction "rules" haha so there will be that. Ok enough of my rambiling on with the chapter!_

"Well I umm..." Tommy stuttered making my heart beat so hard from nervousness that I was afraid it would jump out my chest. "Please say yes! Please say yes!" I chanted repeatedly in my head. "Of course I will!" Tommy finally answered. I, being to caught up in my thoughts had to go "Huh?" " I said of course I will!" Tommy replied chuckling softly. "REALLY!?" I screeched back a little too excited. "Yes of course! Do you know how long I waited for you to ask me I thought it wold never happen!" "Wait what do you mean?" I reply brows knit in confusion. "Well I mean you couldn't tell?" Tell what?" "That I liked you I have had a crush on you since the first day we met! I just didn't want to tell you because I thought you didn't like me and I didn't want to mess up our friendship." "Oh god I thought you didn't like me! That's why it took me so long to ask!" Tommy playfully shoves me and says "Well looks like the cat's out of the bag huh?"

We both laugh. "Well I guess it is!" I reply. Tommy inches closer to me until his shoulder in on my chest. "I would totally kiss you right now, but i'm not really in the mood for detention!" I say laughing. "Aww bummer maybe later yeah?" he replies patting my cheek. "Of course" I say as bell rings. "Welp see you then BOYFRIEND!" He says yelling the word boyfriend. Hearing him say that made my heart almost skip a beat! "See ya!" I say as I give a big bear hug! After I let him go he grabs his stuff and waves to me with a slight blush on his face walking off to class. I wave back and get to myself basically skipping and beaming with joy on the way there.

_Well there you have it guys another chapter yay! Hope you enjoyed and remember there will be changes to this story! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

It was after school finally and I was outside waiting for Tommy to hurry up! "Sorry Sorry you know how Mrs. Hildenberg gets. Tommy says and continues in a mocking voice, "You need to finish this assignment you need to pay attention more blah blah blah!" I laugh because it's totally true. "Well what are you waiting for!? Take me home darling." Tommy says with a smirk on his face. "Of course my sweetness" I reply and we start walking. Once we get far enough I grab his hand and twine our fingers together. "Sorry I didn't do this earlier can't risk anything you know." I reply sheepily. "Oh no Adam I totally understand it's fine besides this feels nice." Tommy replies blushing. "Have I metioned how much I love it when you blush!" I say brushing a piece of his hair off his face. "Enough you sap!" He replies playfully shoving my hand away and blushing even more. "Isn't this your house?" I say stopping in front of a blue two story house.

"Yes it is!" He replies walking up to the porch. "I guess I'll see you tommorow then!" I say as I start to walk away "HEY!" He yells at me and I turn around. "Where's that kiss you promised me earlier?" He says a little shyly. "OH! How could I forget!" I walk back up his porch and connect our lips in a soft tender kiss. After a little we finally seperate and he say with a slight blush and a smile "now I'll see you tommorow!" We bid our goodbyes and I walk home as merry as ever!

The next day at lunch you can see Rebecca hurrying back to the "popular's" table. "OH MY GOD! Did you guys hear!?" She says taking her seat at the table. Catherine the head of table replies "Hear what!? I'm gone one day and something juicy happens excuse me I need spa days every now and then!" "It's Adam and Tommy they started... dating!" She says biting her apple. "Umm eww Who would want to go out with that... thing!?" Catherine replies a look of digust on her face. "Well Tommy obviously!" one of the girls on Catherine's side Melanie says. "Shut up Melanie!" They all say in unison.

"Well I wish good luck on Tommy I mean he's gonna need it am I right!" Catherine says and they all laugh. "It's a shame I mean Tommy was pretty hot" Melanie says" Catherine rolls her eyes. "Ugh watch out! don't wanna catch anything do we!" Rebecca says as Adam walks by with his food. "Hey Adam got enough food on there!" Catherine says and they all laugh. "It's not just for me." I say mumbling. "What was that? I couldn't here you!" She says cupping her ear. "N..Nothing!" I say and I hurry out the cafeteria. "Gross fag" Catherine mumbles while sipping her water bottle.

_Now this chapter was a little mean right!? Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed it and Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few weeks since Tommy and I officially started dating and those weeks have been both a slice of heaven and hell. Jocks and preps have passed us by and slurred "Fag" and other derogatory terms, but it hasn't been that bad we've had some people come up to us and tell us how adorable we look together and congratulations and stuff. Also knowing that I have Tommy all to myself is just one big bonus. Lizzie say she's real happy for me and that she's proud that I actually got the guts to do it. I tell Tommy this and he says he's glad that he got her approval and kisses me on the forehead. Lizzie has been there through the hard times also, but I've noticed she doesn't come by as much as she used too but I don't think too much of it.

It's another of those hell days. Catherine's boyfriend Jake comes by and tells us to stop nastying up the hallways with our gayness. I turn around facing my locker trying to hold in my tears and Tommy starts rubbing my back. Then I hear a voice behind us say "Well that's just plain rude!" I'm the first to turn around and say "Who are you?" "Oh my where are my manners! I'm laura but you can call me skye laura's boring anyway I just moved here from Wisconsin it's nice to meet you two! I think you guys are just so adorable together!" she says shaking both our hands. She's a cute girl with with shoulder length hair dyed the color blue. must be where she got skye from. She's short too just a bit shorter than Tommy which is pretty adorable.

"It's very nice to meet you!" We both say to her. The bell rings and she says "Well I'll be sitting with you two at lunch so don't be surprised bye now!" And she skips off to class. "I like her." I say to Tommy. "Me too." He replies. It is now lunch time and Tommy and I are in our usual spot eating and talking when in the distance we notice a little blue speck bouncing it's way over. " must be skye." Tommy says. When she finally arrives she says " There you two are! I was looking for you guys all over! I thought you guys would be in the cafeteria but it is more peaceful out here. That's a beautiful tree! Must be oak my favorite!"

"You know what kind of tree this is?" I ask. "Well yes! I absolutely love nature something so beautiful about the plants and the animals! My mom says I was probably an animal who lived in the woods or a woodland fairy in my past life!" She exclaims taking a bite of her sandwich. "Where'd you get the nickname skye from?" Tommy asks leaning his head on my shoulder. She launches into this big story using big hand gestures and still bouncing around! She then tells us about her family, what is was like in wisconsin, her obssessions and the whole time she has a big smile on her face and seeming like she hardly ever takes breathes between sentences.

When it's almost time for lunch to end she asks with a serious look on her face big smile gone "I hope we can do this again tomorrow." "Well of course we can why would you ask something like that?" I say. "Well it's usually hard for me to make friends they usually say I'm too annoying or wierd and go away freak!" She says the look of excitement fading more off her face. "Hey well you don't have to worry about that with us we think you amazing and totally adorable right Adam?" Tommy asks. "Of course you'll fit in perfectly with us!"

Skye then let's out a loud squeel and shouts " Group hug!" And then throws herself at us. We all wrap our arms around each other participate in the group hug. "We can be like the three amigos! Ooooooh or the three muskateers! Oh I'm sooo glad I met you guys! You guys are soo awesome!" The bell ring and we all walk to class together Skye still talking a mile a minute. I was also glad we met her. She was just the type of positive energy Tommy and I needed right now. We all wrap our arms around each other and scurry off to class. All of us having big beaming smiles on our faces Skye's being the biggest.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

It's may finally and graduation was so close we could all taste it. Skye was freaking out as usual because she didn't know what college she wanted to go to. Tommy and I didn't have to worry about that though we had a life all planned out. With a little help from our parents and some from us we're going to get an apartment together while Tommy was gonna go to the community collega and I was going to make the money to support us somehow!

It's a day before graduation an It's lunch time and the cafeteria is buzzing with voice louder than ever before! Skye made us sit inside because "Vampires like us will burn and shrivel up at the stake!" She says making an exploding gesture with her hands. Tommy finally comes and joins us with his food. "Sorry I'm late Mr. boyne made me stay in an extra ten minutes for talking" he says rolling his eyes and kissing me on the mouth. It makes me smile until I hear someone shout from a couple tables down.

"C'mon fags we have two days left can you please for the sake of the people keep your gay shit to yourselves!" Jake shouts and some of the cafeteria laughs. In that moment something in me snapped like a rubber band breaking because I stood up and shouted " I've had enough of your shit jake! You have been on my case since seventh grade and I've had enough of it! Especially when you bring my boyfriend and my friend into the situation! NO MORE!" I shout extra loud banging my fist on the table.

Everyone in the room had a look of shock on their faces complete silence entered the place. Then one guy stood up and started slow clapping then people started joining in and the cafeteria filled with cheers and whistle. Jake throws his napkin down on the table and mumbles "Whatever!" and storms out the cafeteria his friends and catherine all following after him. The rest of the day went pretty frickin fantastic.

It's finally graduation day and all the seniors were dressed to nines and buzzing with excitement but not nearly as much as skye. "OH MY GOD GUYS CAN YOU BELIEVE WE'RE GRADUATING!"She exclaims jumping up and down. "Yeah babe can you believe it. Tommy says from behind me. "It's been the best damn year ever!" I reply and Tommy kisses me on the lips when we hear a "Click". "That is totally going in my memory scrapbook!" She squees. "Let's all take a picture together so you can also put that in your scrapbook!" I say

It's that time in graduation where everyone has gotten there diplomas and are now throwing our caps in the air! After It's all finished Skye comes rushing over to us with tears running down her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you guys so so so so so so so much! Don't forget me! Make sure you text me and call me and facebook me and tweet me dm me and all the other ways you can keep in contact with!" She says and then exclaims "GROUP HUG!" and we all embrace in a tear filled hug.

'


	10. epilogue

_Epilogue._

After high school Tommy and I fufilled our plan and we moved in together. Tommy went to the community college while I acted in plays and sang at local coffee shops to pay the bills. At the age of 21 we both decided it was time and we got married. Skye insisted on being the minister. It was on the beach at midnight with just our parents and friends we have met along the way. We exchanged beautiful vows and matching wedding bands to show off how lucky we were! At the reception Skye decided to introduce us to her boyfriend Monroe who was just as jumpy and filled with excitement as Skye was. It really sweet how they bonded so well together.

At the age of 25 after 3 years of marriage I finally bring up the subject of kids and he agreed. So on April 6th we end up having a beautiful baby girl with the help of a surrogate. Elizabeth Marie Lambert-Ratliff is her name, nicknamed lizzie. She has the same name as someone who has gone and past from my life but still holds a special place in my heart. My imaginary friend. My first "real" friend.

Now at the age of 30, Tommy and I are both tucking in our five year old Lizzie when she asks "Daddy papa?" "What is it sugarplum?" I reply stroking her hair. "Can you tell me the story of how you two met?" She says a hopeful gleam in her eyes. Tommy and I both share a glance and a smile. "Well... I say twining our fingers together " It all started in highschool..."

_THE END!_

_There you have it folks! The end of "When you walk through the door" I finally got it finished after starting this story in sixth grade and now ending it in eighth I'm actually kinda sad. Well, anyway hope you enjoyed the story! Please review!_


End file.
